


The Outcast Sin: Coming Home

by MilesPrower2011



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fan Characters, Hospital, M/M, Oneshot, Pain, Wounded, Young Love, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesPrower2011/pseuds/MilesPrower2011
Summary: Envy gets to come home after three weeks stuck in the hospital.





	The Outcast Sin: Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between chapter 20 & 21 of 'The Outcast Sin' ~ so if this doesn't make sense that is why! It takes place three weeks after chapter 20.

Envy moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He moaned in pain as he sat up and sighed. He has been in hospital for at least three weeks. He hates it here. He just wants out. Envy grabs the control to the bed, the raise the head so he was sitting up. Envy yawned as a nurse walked in.

“Morning.” she greeted.

“Morning Fiona.” Envy whispered.

“How are you feeling this morning” Fiona asked.

“I’m fine.” Envy replied.

“Any pain?” Fiona asked.

“No.” Envy answered.

He was in a little pit of pain, but he is used to it by now. He just wants the hell out of here. His wound is mostly healed, he should have gotten out last week. Fiona head off and Envy looked at the overbed table. He grabs Teagan’s necklace and sighed.

‘Teagan.’ Envy thought.

Detective Hughes gave the half his had back, clearing the USB. Envy leaned back and looked out the window. He then heard the door, so he looked over to see Edward, who has a plastic bag.

“Morning.” Edward greeted, walking over.

Envy smiled.

“Morning.” Envy whispered. “Shouldn’t you be at school?” Envy asked.

“I got Winry covering for me.” Edward said.

Envy sighed. Edward sit the bag on the bed, then took Envy’s hand.

“Thinking about Teagan?” Edward asked.

Envy sighed.

“Your family are all on trial at the moment, things are going well.” Edward told him.

“I know.” Envy whispered.

“Envy.” Edward said worried.

“Sorry, still sinking in.” Envy whispered.

“Yeah, it is.” Edward whispered. “We’ll get through this.” Edward assured him.

Envy smiled and nod.

“Right.” Envy whispered.

“Oh, here.” Edward said, pulling out some chocolate.

Envy smiled as he took it. Envy smiled.

“Thanks.” Envy whispered.

Envy squeezed Edward’s hand gently and Edward smiled. Then Lust walked in and sighed.

“What a pain.” Lust said, walking over.

“What is it?” Envy asked.

“We have to wait for the doctor to come before we can get you out.” Lust explained.

Then Van Hohenheim walked in.

“Once the doctor shows up, they will send him our way.” Van said, walking over. “It could take a while.” Van added.

Envy sighed. Lust walked around and sat down while Van walked to the wall, leaning against it. A nurse brought Envy his breakfast, he didn’t eat much. He doesn’t like the food they serve here. After that, he opened the chocolate Edward gave him. Then the doctor and Fiona walked in.

“Sorry I’m late.” the doctor apologised. “I read over everything, you are free to go.” the doctor explained.

Envy smiled.

“Please be careful and keep that wound clean, visit you GP if you have any problem.” the doctor explained.

“Yes, of course.” Van said.

Envy nod.

“Are you his guardian?” the doctor asked.

“Yes, he lives with me.” Van answered.

“Then you need to fill the paper work out.” the doctor told him.

“Come on Envy, you can change in the restroom.” Edward said, grabbing the bag.

Envy nod. Envy got up with Edward’s help and the pair head off. Edward stood outside while Envy changed. It was just a simple black turtleneck skivvy, jeans and joggers. He walked out, and Edward smiled. They head back and help grab Envy’s stuff. Once everything was done and cleared, they head off.

“Finally!” Envy cried.

Edward chuckled, taking Envy’s hand.

“I hate hospitals.” Envy whispered.

“Let’s go home.” Van said.

“Please.” Envy said.

Edward chuckled. Envy looked at him. They made it to the car, Edward and Envy got into the back. It was a quiet trip back. Edward as holding Envy’s hand. Envy couldn’t stop smiling. Once home, they head in to be greeted by Gluttony.

“Envy!” Gluttony yelled, running over.

Envy chuckled, patting Gluttony.

“Have you been good?” Envy asked.

Gluttony nodded.

“You two head upstairs.” Lust told Envy and Edward.

Envy nod, following Edward upstairs to their room. Envy moaned as he dropped onto the bed and sighed. Edward chuckled as he walked over and laid down next to him.

“Tired?” Edward asked.

“It’s hard to sleep in the hospital.” Envy admitted.

Envy rolled over, resting his forehead on Edward’s shoulder. Edward smiled. Envy looked up at him and Edward smiled, pushing himself up and kiss Envy. Envy froze, but slowly relaxed and smiled. Edward broke it and moved back down. Envy was bright red. Envy drop and buried his face into Edward.

“I love you Envy.” Edward said.

Envy smiled.

“I love you too.” Envy whispered.

“Get some rest, I’ll wake you when it is time for lunch.” Edward told him.

Envy nod, closing his eyes, clinging to his necklace. Edward smiled, pulling out his phone. He started playing a game. He heard his door open, so he quickly looked over to see Lust.

“How is he?” Lust asked softly.

“Tired, he had trouble sleeping at the hospital.” Edward replied.

Lust sighed.

“He will get through this.” Edward told her.

Lust looks at him confused.

“After all you three have been through, especially home, it will be hard, but you can pull through it.” Edward explained.

Lust smiled.

“You and your family, have been nothing but kind to us.” Lust whispered. “I’ll be back to get you two for lunch.” Lust said, heading off.

Lust closed the door gently. Edward chuckled. He wasn’t tired. He looked at his phone and started playing.


End file.
